Winx Club: Unificación
by stylishsolarium
Summary: La comunidad mágica parece que tiene la tranquilidad por fin, después de tantas batallas y ataques. Y eso es exactamente lo que es: una apariencia. Los villanos más poderosos regresarán desde las sombras, con el fin de acabar con las Winx y sus amigos. Lo que no saben, es que contarán con más ayuda de la que esperaban. Pero, ¿Con quién? ¿Están Magix y la Tierra a salvo?
1. Capítulo I: ¿Cuál es el problema?

_¡Hola a todos, corazones! Soy StylishSolarium, y este es mi primer escrito de la serie Winx Club. Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo, así tanto o más, que lo he hecho yo al escribirlo. _

_Críticas, comentarios y valoraciones. Todo es bienvenido para ayudarme a mejorar, y permitir que transmita esa magia que nos une a todos. _

_Bienvenidos a Winx Club: Unificación. _

_¡Feliz lectura!_

** •*•. *･ﾟ**

**Winx Club: Unificación.**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Cuál es el problema?**

Las vacaciones de verano terminaban, dando paso a un nuevo año de estudios en Alfea, una escuela magica para hadas, en Magix. Junto a esta, habían dos más: Fuente Roja y Torre de Nubes, cuyas formaciones se especificaban en hacer de sus alumnos, especislistas y brujas, respectivamente.

Los tres meses de descanso se habían hecho extremadamente cortos, pero es lo que tenía pasárselo bien.

Debajo de un par de mantas, se encontraba la figura de alguien, sumido profundamente en el mundo de los sueños; abrió los ojos tras la cuarta vez que sonó el despertador, y entonces, se preparó; de lo contrario, no llegaría al encuentro con quien le llevaría a la escuela.

Tras arreglarse y preparar todo, bajó corriendo las escaleras, que llevaban al salón principal; allí estaban sus progenitores, mas no los de sangre, sino quienes adoptaron su persona cuando apenas era un bebé.

La larga cabellera pelirroja de su portadora, ondeó al viento apenas dió un salto y bajó el último peldaño, encontrándose con que Mike y Vanesa estaban desayunando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, que la saludaron con cariño.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los platos servidos sobre la mesa, y no dudóa en tomar asiento donde la silla estabavacía, dándoles los buenos días.

– Buenos días, Bloom.

Saludó su padre, tras recibir un beso en la mejilla de su hija, que le sonrió de vuelta.

– ¿Preparada para otro año en Alfea?

Preguntó su madre con dulzura en su voz, observándola con cierto tono nostálgico en el brillo de su mirada.

Con media tostada en la boca, y el vaso de zumo en la mano derecha, la hada asintió; apenas tragó lo que estaba masticando, habló antes de darle un largo trago a la bebida, refrescando así su garganta.

–¡Estoy tan nerviosa como el primer día!

Reconoció ampliando la sonrisa que desde primera hora estaba plasmada sobre sus labios.

Frotó sus manos repetidas veces, y su atención estaba enfocada en el reloj de la cocina, el cual no paraba de mirar; dejó la vajilla que había utilizado para el desayuno sobre la barra del fregadero, limpiando todo con ayuda de sus poderes.

Fue entonces cuando un familiar vórtice de luz se hizo presente en mitad del salón, cosa que hizo sobresaltar al bombero, reír a su mujer y agrandar la sonrisa y alegría de la princesa perdida del reino de Domino.

–¡Stella!

Gritó eufórica la joven de largos cabellos como el fuego, al reconocer aquel pelo tan claro, rubio y brillante como el sol; antes que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, se apreció el sonido de un golpe seco.

Se lanzó, literalmente, contra quien acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la estancia familiar, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, espachurrando a su mejor amiga en un abrazo de oso; con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambas se incorporaron, mientras que la derribada, espolsaba su vestido.

–Bloom, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y que me gusta que me recibas tan efusivamente, pero por favor, ten más cuidado. Podríamos habernos roto algo. O haber ensuciado la ropa, y...

La hada del sol brillante comenzó a ennumerar cosas de manera casi exasperante hasta que le dio una neura y exclamó.

–¡Ah!

Exclamó abruptamente al pensar lo que la gente, noticias o revistas de moda del mundo mágico podrían pensar de ella si aparecía sucia; tenía una imagen que mantener.

Mientras la nombrada Miss Magix años atrás despotricaba ante la mirada divertida de la florista madre de Bloom, Kiko, el conejo mascota de la chica, saltaba sobre la mesa, tratando de llamar la atención de ambas adolescentes, así como al cabeza de familia, pues todos harían tarde.

El noble hombre se despidió de su mujer y su hija con un abrazo y un beso, y despidiéndose también de Stella, salió de casa para ir a su trabajo.

Vanessa no rompía el abrazo que daba a su hija, y es que aprovechaba para despedirse todo lo que podía, ya que veía cómo la princesa del reino de Solaria transformaba su anillo en el reluciente cetro por el cual se metieron en problemas en más de una ocasión.

Con el portal abierto, y con Bloom llevando todo lo necesario, se perdieron tras la fuerte iluminación que dio paso después que ambas cruzaran la brecha, dejándolas frente a la barrera y puertas de Alfea.

Cruzaron estas, y pudieron observar el enorme campus que se presentaba frente a ambas; tantos años allí, y seguía impresionando como la primera vez; gran parte del alumnado femenino de la escuela, iba de un lugar a otro, hablando o preparando sus cosas.

Y es que, no era sólo eso lo que dejaba aquel sentimiento; ambas se paralizaron al ver todo más claramente.

El colegio, su edificio, plantas y alrededores. Todo estaba derruído y sus colores eran más ópacos; no tenían sus habituales colores brillantes.

Bloom y Stella quedaron en shock, aunque no sólo ellas, sino el resto de alumnas que iban tras ellas al llegar recién; era un tema bastante polémico.

Las preguntas iban y venían, y ninguna parecía tener respuesta, hasta que la directora del centro, Faragonda, se acercó a sus alumnas, con el fin de tranquilizarlas y explicarles lo ocurrido.

– Mis queridas niñas, lamento daros la bienvenida de esta forma, pero algo ha ocurrido en el sistema de electricidad. Ahora mismo, Griselda y el profesor Paladium junto a Wizgiz intentan ponerlo en marcha otra vez.

Acomodó sus gafas, y dio una suave sonrisa, para amenizar el tema.

– Mientras esperamos a que la luz vuelva, id a las habitaciones para descargar vuestras pertenencias y acomodaros.

Dio un par de palmadas al aire, para dar paso a las jóvenes, a quienes enfatizó unas ultimas palabras.

– ¡Ah! Y no os preocupéis por las luces de las habitaciones; en cada una, hay un hechizo que genera luz natural. Nos vemos cuando vuelva la luz, en la sala de todos los años.

Cuando terminó el comunicado, todas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones; el grupo de seis tan conocido, caminó hasta dar con su habitación, entrando y dispersándose por los diversos cuartos, ya pertenecientes a cada una de ellas; a excepción de Stella, que tenía habitación para ella sola, las demás tenían compañera de habitación, lo que resultaba divertido.

Tras descargar sus pertenencias, el sexteto se reunió en la pequeña sala principal que había dentro de la habitación de Blook y Flora, tomando lugar en sillas, camas y suelo, dispuestas a hablar entre ellas.

A pesar de estar emocionadas por volver a verse después de tres meses, no lo demostraban, mas lo sabían, y los gestos sobraban. La preocupación era algo que las abordaba por completo en ese momento.

– Me alegra volver a veros.

Comentó Flora con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Nosotras también nos alegramos.

Fue el comentario de Tecna, que por su expresión de duda, recibió un almohadazo de Musa, tratando de que cambiase su expresión.

La de cabellos azulados amante de la musica, soltó un bufido, mientras movía su pie contra el suelo, nerviosa; sus seis cerebros trataban de dar con una respuesta lógica a lo que acontecía.

–Chicas...

Se dejó escuchar Layla, antes de fruncir un poco las cejas.

– ¿Creéis que ‹ellas› han tenido algo que ver con esto?

Los cinco pares de ojos restantes se posaron en la persona de la princesa de Andros; nuevamente sus expesiones fueron de puro pensamiento, analizando las palabras de su amiga, hasta que un claro las azotó. Asintieron entonces ante la acusación, algo dudosas.

A punto de que palabras salieran de la boca de Bloom, estas quedaron dentro de su garganta cuando el chirrido de la puerta las alertó; Griselda se dejó ver tras el umbral de la misma, pues había tocado anteriormente tres veces sobre la madera, para hacerse notar y no asustarlas.

– Vengo a avisaros que la luz ha regresado. Las veo en cinco minutos en la sala de reuniones.

La voz de la mujer se incrustó en sus cerebros, y apenas ella inició el camino fuera de la estancia, las demás abandonaron la habitación, sin imaginarse que el mal humor de la celadora, había incrementado debido a que las cosas habían empeorado, y habían recibido una visita inesperada.

•*•. *･ﾟ

_¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tenéis idea de quién puede ser la visita inesperada? ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?_

_Si queréis saber más, ¡estad pendientes! Os enviaré un correo solar con la nueva actualización, pronto._

_ ¡Muy pronto!_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Winx Club: Unificación! _

_ ** _StylishSolarium **._


	2. Capítulo II: Planificación

_¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Winx Club, Unificación! Dado que este episodio es más largo que el anterior, sólo os digo que espero lo disfrutéis y dejéis vuestras opiniones. _

_¡Que la magia os acompañe y cuide vuestros corazones!_

**•*•. *･ﾟ**

**Winx Club: Unificación.**

**Capítulo 2: Preparación.**

Se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones tan rápido cómo les fue posible; apenas cruzaron la puerta, se sorprendieron gratamente.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Había un cúmulo de personas de aquella escuela en la sala, pero también otras caras no tan conocidas; se acercaron al resto, con la pregunta dibujada en sus rostros.

Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, a la par que observaban al frente, donde estaba el personal docente de dos de las tres escuelas: Alfea y Torre de Nubes.

Antes de obtener una explicación adecuada –o al menos convincente- a la gran escala magnética que aquel problema suponía, unas cuantas naves aterrizaron en el patio principal de la escuela: Fuente Roja había llegado.

Los alumnos de dicha escuela, junto a su profesor, se adentraron en el interior de la sala, y confusos, también se dedicaron a tomar asiento.

–¿Alguien puede explicar qué demonios hacemos nosotros aquí?

La voz hastiada de un chico de cabellos magentas se hizo escuchar entre las demás voces; cruzado de brazos, se dejó resbalar en el asiento, hasta hundirse en este. Era obvio que estaba molesto, pues los arcos que formaban sus cejas, estaban fruncidos.

– Vamos, Riven. ¡Eso es lo que van a tratar de explicar si te callas!

El simple hecho de que el especialista estuviera molesto, irritaba a Musa también, lo que provocó que le diera dicha respuesta. Ella se encontraba sentada, entre Layla y Tecna, un par de filas más delante de donde el muchacho se hallaba.

Se escuchó un ligero aunque agudo carraspeo, terciando la discusión que estaba por iniciar; dado que ambos adolescentes abrieron la boca con la intención de replicar, sus compañeros les chistaron, para evitar que empezaran una vez más a discutir.

– Gracias a todos por venir, y haberos reunido aquí aún siendo el primer día, pero era algo necesario.

La voz de Faragonda hizo eco en toda la sala, manteniendo expectantes al alumnado; a su derecha, se encontraba Griffin, la directora de la escuela para brujas, mientras que a su izquierda, reposaba firme Saladino, profesor y director de la academia para especialistas.

– De momento queríamos anunciar que cualquier clase y actividad programada para lo largo del curso, quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. Vamos a tener que prepararnos para enfrentar a las Trix.

Tal revelación hizo que la gran mayoría ahogara una exclamación de sorpresa; las Winx se miraron entre sí, confirmando así sus sospechas.

– Os someteréis a entrenamientos intensivos de diversas modalidades, para ayudaros a mejorar en vuestros mejores campos, y ayudaros también a conocer el terreno de vuestros compañeros. Nosotros seremos vuestros guías, y además, Griselda y Wizwig supervisarán vuestros avances.

Un suave gesto de brazos de la mujer de cabellos canos, fue más que suficiente para que todos se incorporasen, mas no movieron un solo músculo; al parecer, iban a recibir unas últimas indicaciones.

– Ahora, a descansar. Chicas, a vuestras habitaciones. En cuanto a vosotros, chicos, no os preocupéis. Seguid a Griselda. Ella también os enseñará las que serán vuestras habitaciones de ahora en adelante.

Con estas palabras, todos fueron dispersándose por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones; una vez abandonaron la estancia, las Winx también procedieron a hacerlo, pero entonces, la mano de la directora se posó sobre el hombro de cierta pelirroja.

– Bloom, querida, espera. Tenemos que hablar.

La muchacha dirigió sus orbes acuáticos hacia donde sus amigas la observaban con curiosidad.

– Está bien, chicas. Adelantáos. Después voy yo.

Sonriéndoles, aguardó a que se marcharan, y apenas desaparecieron de su campo de visión, fue junto a Faragonda a su despacho, donde podrían tener una conversación larga y tendida, y donde nadie podría molestarlas.

** *･ﾟ En las habitaciones. ﾟ*･  **

Ninguna de las chicas estaba quieta. Bien podían estar dando vueltas por los dormitorios que correspondía a cada quién, o bien trataban de dar con el paradero de aquellas tres arpías.

Sus mentes estaban a rebosar por la sobrecarga de información que trataban de procesar; entonces, un golpe en la puerta de entrada hizo que se observaran entre sí, intrigadas.

Una vez abierta, se asomaron, mirando a derecha e izquierda, pero no había nada ni nadie. ¡Qué extraño!

– Tal vez nos hayamos confundido.

Las palabras de Flora trataban de calmar a sus amigas y a su propia persona; decidieron restarle importancia y volver a sus quehaceres, aunque no duró demasiado, pues tocaron una segunda vez la puerta.

La princesa del reino de Solaria, abrió de nuevo la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos, y una vez más, no había nadie. No obstante, apenas dio un par de pasos más de lo habitual, resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo.

– ¡Stella!

Exclamaron Tecna y Layla a la vez, ayudándola a incorporarse; mientras la rubia frotaba la zona golpeada con las palmas de sus manos, en un intento de aliviar el dolor que sentía, la chica de hebras moradas tomó aquello que hizo tropezar a su amiga, y lo examinó minuciosamente.

Decidió que lo pondría a analizar, siendo esta una idea la mar de adecuada, sólo por si acaso.

Cuatro de las cinco chicas, se encontraban rodeando a la hada de la tecnología, quién estaba concentrada en descubrir el truco de la caja. Entonces, dos golpes secos a la puerta, una vez más, hicieron que Musa apretase los dientes, y abriese la puerta.

Si era una broma, no era para nada graciosa, mas esta vez al otro lado del umbral, se encontraba Riven, apoyado en la madera y con despreocupación en su rostro.

Ello provocó que la peliazul rodase los ojos y lo mirase, oscilante entre la serenidad y la frustración, cruzando sus brazos.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres?

El chico no tenía la culpa de que las hubieran molestado minutos atrás, pero era imposible no encontrarse molesta.

Éste la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que su característica expresión de alta chulería y actitud borde, permanecían en su persona. Entonces, con cara de fastidio y las cejas fruncidas, decidió hablar.

– ¡Yo también me alegro de verte!

Escupió irónicamente; rodó sus ojos y prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir.

– Sabes que esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero nos requieren a todos en esa sala de simulación vuestra.

Sus palabras salían parsimoniosamente de su boca, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no escupir su habitual veneno en cada una de las sílabas que soltaba.

– Ahora. Así que no tardéis.

Metió las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos, y regalándole una sonrisa arrogante, desapareció tras caminar un tramo y perderse al girar uno de los pasillos. Si había algo que le causaba mal genio, eso era tener que hacer de recadero. ¡Intolerable!*

Musa cerró de un portazo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que en aquellos instantes, el especialista cabezón se hubiera esperado tras la puerta, y así, haberlo golpeado. Soltó un suspiro largo, derrotada.

– Eres un idiota.

Masculló, antes de llegar donde sus amigas y comentarles acerca del recado que les habían mandado.

** *･ﾟ En el despacho. ﾟ*･  **

Tanto Bloom como Faragonda hablaban seriamente, sentadas alrededor del escritorio de la mujer de avanzada edad.

Ésta le comentaba que era posible que aquel sabotaje del primer día fuera un plan premeditado para intentar, así como otras tantas veces, robar el fuego del dragón que dormía dentro de la chica.

Esto no la sorprendió demasiado, pues siempre iban por lo mismo; sin embargo, la mención ante un ataque reciente hacia el Lago Roca Luz, dejó su corazón en un puño.

Cuando sin decir nada, observó a su acompañante, preguntándole acerca del mismo, y recibió una respuesta afirmativa, se preocupó; se incorporó rauda de la silla, dispuesta a ir hacia el lugar en cuestión.

– Tranquila, Bloom. Daphne está bien.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de poder volver a sentarse, pero cuando lo hizo, una taza de té humeante apareció frente a ella; le explicó a la joven que todo estaba en orden, y que habían puesto más seguridad.

Aún y con la duda de qué hubiera podido pasar si no estuviera todo tan bien protegido, terminó el contenido de la taza; dio una sutil sonrisa a la directora, y agradeciendo por la información y la relajación hacia su persona, abandonó el despacho.

**•*•. *･ﾟ**

Sólo pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales caminó en dirección a la sala de simulación; había recibido un mensaje de Stella avisándola de los planes que tendrían por orden de los profesores.

Cuando llegó, pasó desapercibida entre el gran grupo allí presente, y apenas quedó entre medias de las Winx y los Especialistas, recibió una mirada de soslayo por parte de Sky.

Puestas las coordenadas y con las instrucciones dadas, se activó el proceso; la habitación se iluminó fugazmente, haciendo que tuvieran que cubrir sus ojos; cuando esta luz cesó, se percataron que estaban situados en distintos escenarios, que servirían para perfeccionar sus cualidades y habilidades.

Laberintos en el interior de cavernas ruinosas y pantanos, entre otros escenarios, fueron las escenas recreadas desde los subconscientes de algunos de los valientes que asistieron a realizar la prueba.

Las Winx habían llegado a un lugar lúgubre y helado, el que se dividía en varios caminos a pesar de ser un único trazo principal. A medida que avanzaban, estos desaparecían de su alcance visual, dándoles una sensación espectral.

El manto que cubría sus cabezas cambiaba de tonalidad, así como el clima, pues aunque sobre una llovía, sobre otra nevaba, así como que pasaba de hacer mucho sol o había ausencia total de luz.

Fue entonces cuando, tras ellas, se apreció u gutural berrido, haciendo que pusieran alerta todos sus sentidos.

El tiempo, podía ser distinto por segundos, pero sobre el monstruo que se cernía tras de sus cabezas, ocupaba un mismo y único clima.

** *･ﾟ En la sala de mandos. ﾟ*･  **

Los adultos observaban anonadados el descontrol que se había formado allí dentro. No sabían a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había ocurrido, pues no habían programado nada de lo que se veía en la pantalla en funciones, no obstante, parecían tener una respuesta.

Faragonda, con ayuda de Griffin, al tratar de detener la simulación de manera inútil, avisó que debían retomar el control de la situación tal y como ellos sabían, ya que de ellos dependían sus alumnos. De lo contrario, fallarían estrepitosamente en su intento por sobrevivir y detener a aquella cosa.

De los paneles de control, saltaron chispas, y estos no reaccionaban a ninguna orden que los adultos daban.

Tenían dos opciones: persistir porque el sistema funcionase correctamente retirando la causa molesta, o encontrar la forma de adentrarse en la misma y rescatarlos.

Primero probaron con la convergencia mágica, sin resultado alguno, por lo que decidieron emplear sus conocimientos para tratar de materializarse donde el alumnado. Pero entonces, una risa fría inundó la sala entera a la par que un viento helado venido de la nada comenzaba a alzarse sobre ellos.

** *･ﾟ De vuelta a la simulación. ﾟ*･  **

Los golpes que recibían de la supuesta aberración, no eran precisamente de dicho monstruo, ya que tal ser no existía realmente.

Sin embargo, un hechizo oscuro conjunto, creó aquella ilusión óptica que hacía creer que estaba frente a ellos.

Las chicas atacaban a la nada, creyendo ir contra el monstruo, golpeando inconscientemente a quienes estaban alrededor; todos, ya fueran brujas, hadas o especialistas, estaban en un mismo punto, no obstante, nadie podía verse o notarse por culpa de aquel juego que ni los más listos podían percibir.

Empleaban todos sus conocimientos a fondo; deseaban terminar con aquel dolor de cabeza. Cuando iban a darle el golpe final, todo volvió a la realidad, dejando caer ante todos la idea que desde un principio estuvieron juntos, y que pudieron haberse matado, y no haberse dado cuenta.

– ¿Pero qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó contrariado Timmy, mientras junto a sus compañeros, se acercaban hacia donde estaban las chicas, y viceversa.

La unica risa que anteriormente se escuchó en la sala de mandos, ahora resonaba por todos los rincones de aquel gran lugar. Alzaron la vista, para toparse de repente cómo tres cabezas holográficas, bastante grandes, flotaban sobre sus cabezas, mientras los escrutaban con cinismo y diversión.

– ¡Estupendo! ¡Ya estamos todos!

Exclamó con recelo Stella, que de no ser porque Brandon la tenía sujeta por los hombros, hubiera saltado contra los hologramas.

–¿Verdad que ha sido divertido?

Inquirió frívola Icy, la bruja de hielo. No se esperó que de nuevo, le saltara otra respuesta en contraataque.

–Claro que sí. ¡Pero más divertido es acabar con las cucarachas como vosotras!

Rugió Riven, mientras llevaba su mano al cinturón, con el fin de desenvainar su espada; Sky se lo prohibió con un estiramiento de brazo en recto, como si de esa manera le cortase la acción.

Darcy, Stormy e Icy desaparecieron, entre risas, después de elevarse unos cuantos metros; no dudaron entonces.

Las chicas alzaron el vuelo con el fin de reconocer el perímetro y buscar a aquellas escuálidas serpientes, cuando chocaron con lo que debía ser un muro invisible.

Tecna trató de emplear su magia, pero no le mostraba nada en claro; Musa hizo también de las suyas, y trató de encontrar algún rastro a través de ondas sónicas, como si fuera un rastreador GPS, con el fin de dar con alguna coordenada, siendo erróneo el proceso.

–¡Oye Flora! Aquí hay muchos árboles. ¿Podrías intentar que nos den una dirección?

Preguntó Layla con preocupación; la hada de la naturaleza movió su cabeza, y procedió a comunicarse con la poca madre naturaleza que parecía viva.

–No me dicen nada. Lo siento.

Su desánimo fue notable; Stella mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte, que casi lo rompió.

–¡Debemos encontrar a Bloom! ¡No está aquí!

Exclamó alzando las manos, con evidente molestia y preocupación. Y es que la chica tenía razón: la pelirroja, desde que había iniciado la prueba, no había dado señales de vida. ¿Tal vez la habían mandado a otro lugar? Pero de ser así, ¿por qué razón?

Con los puños apretados, voló en dirección contraria a la de sus amigas, con la esperanza de poder encontrar otro tramo que le permitiera avanzar; las muchachas la siguieron raudas, pero apenas parecía que iban en proceso de seguir, unas descargas electricas, provenientes de ningún lugar, recorrieron sus cuerpos.

Esto hizo que soltaran alaridos de dolor, para después, caer en picado contra el suelo, incapaces de mover una sola pestaña.

Helio y compañía se movilizaron en cuanto las vieron caer, mas no llegaron a tiempo por la caída. No obstante, tomaron a las muchachas entre sus brazos.

Y entonces, la cálida luz rodeó la estancia, devolviéndolos a la habitación inicial: la del simulador.

Todos, sin excepción, bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados, y sin palabras, por lo acontecido; las Winx se incorporaron con ayuda de sus respectivas parejas, así como las otras hadas y brujas eran ayudadas por el resto de miembros.

Hundidos y agotados, iban abandonando el lugar, mientras recibían palabras de consuelo de los profesores; las Winx, se detuvieron al ver que Stella había detenido su paso casi que de manera abrupta, lo que hizo que ellas lo hicieran también, así como los alumnos de Fuente Roja.

– ¿Stella?

Preguntó preocupada Flora, mientras se acercaba junto a Tecna; Musa trataba de sostener a Layla de buena manera.

La rubia tenía los puños apretados, y miraba al suelo; sus ojos castaños reflejaban la rabia y descontento que su ser sentía.

– ¡No podemos irnos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Bloom!

Rugió encarándolos a todos; su cuerpo temblaba por el nervio, y la bilis de su estómago subía y bajaba por su esófago como una montaña rusa.

– Preciosa, cálmate. Ella...

La voz de Brandon desapareció cuando los pozos chocolate de su novia parecieron atravesarlo mortalmente.

–¡Ella no ha vuelto! ¡No la he visto ni una sola vez allí dentro!

Su labio inferior tembló; estaba asustada y preocupada. Así pues, antes que pudiera gritar de nuevo, o tan siquiera golpear algo, el muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos, consiguiendo que la chica se rompiera y llorase.

Sky por su parte apretó los puños y desvió su mirada hacia el punto central de la cabina, con la esperanza de que se iluminara y su novia apareciera por allí.

Pero todo eran falsas esperanzas, porque ella no aparecería.

– Creo que... Nos vendrá bien descansar a todos un poco.

Dijo Musa, antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer escaleras arriba; Riven suspiró y sólo pasó sus manos por su cabello.

No deseaba ser desconsiderada, pues también estaba preocupada, pero estando heridas y cansadas, no ayudaría nada en la búsqueda de su amiga.

Y en el fondo, lo sabía. Todos lo hacían.

– Seguiré investigando por mi cuenta desde el ordenador. Nos vemos después.

Dicho esto, Tecna dio una suave sonrisa a Timmy, quien le devolvió el gesto, antes de ir en la dirección de la hada de la Música, junto a Layla; Flora soltó un suspiro y decidió seguir el mismo camino que las anteriores, mas antes de hacerlo, Helio tomó sus manos y besó sus labios con suavidad, pues no deseaba lastimarla. Tras intercambiar un par de miradas, se giró hacia Stella.

– Vamos, Stella. También necesitas descansar.

La princesa de Solaria soltó un nuevo suspiro, y secando su rostro empañado en lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo; rompió el agarre de Brandon con sencillez, y susurró.

–También iré a intentar dormir un poco.

– Y haces bien. Te vendrá bien no pensar ahora mismo.

El chico tomó la mano derecha de ella, y depositó un beso suave sobre su dorso, sonriéndole con cariño.

– Nos vemos luego, chicas.

Nabu alzó las manos despidiéndose, mientras que Timmy y Helio iban al lado de Sky; Brandon y Riven también se unieron, y el escudero, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del futuro rey de Eraklion.

– Vamos, Sky. Ella volverá y verás como todo vuelve a estar bien. ¿Eh?

Una sonrisa ladeada fue la que le dio a su mejor amigo, y el rubio, en respuesta, le dio otra más suave y sincera.

– No estoy seguro. Con todo lo que ha pasado allí dentro, es difícil de creer. Es mi novia, y me preocupa. Pero tienes razón. Descansemos un rato.

Dichas palabras bastaron para que el sexteto de muchachos marchasen a sus habitaciones asignadas; estaban adoloridos también, así que serviría para recuperarse un poco.

No obstante, ninguno podría pegar ojo hasta que Bloom regresara junto a ellos, en especial, Sky y Stella.

** •*•. *･ﾟ**

Aunque estaba contrariada y calada hasta los huesos por pasar siempre por el mismo lugar, no dejó de buscar un hueco por el que escapar.

Tantos pasadizos sin salida, y tantos caminos que siempre llevaban al punto de inicio, estaban comenzando por volverla loca; y es que aquel pasadizo parecía un laberinto que nunca llegaba a su fin.

Sus poderes no la ayudaban a entrar en calor ni a traspasar lugares impenetrables, como los muros; dado que tampoco podía transformarse por la falta de energía, sólo le quedaba caminar. O al menos, intentarlo, pues se había torcido un pie y esto la llevaba a arrastrarse por los pasillos.

El sonido de las gotas de agua que caían desde lo que parecía ser estalagtitas, producían eco, que rebotaba por las rocosas paredes.

Sin ser demasiado consciente de ello, al apoyarse contra uno de los maltratados muros, accionó una trampilla, lo que generó que comenzara a derrumbarse el techo que estaba sobre su cabeza, y que de a poco, se volvía inestable.

Quiso correr, pero pisó mal y esto ocasionó que su pie quedara atrapado en el interior de una grieta importante que se había abierto en el suelo, y que hizo además, que cayera contra el mismo.

Llevó las manos a su rostro, cerrando los ojos, dejando, por el cansancio y el dolo, que las fuerzas la abandonaran, teniendo entonces, como última visión, una figura femenina, que caminaba en su dirección parsimoniosamente.

Cuando recobró la consciencia, pudo apreciar que se encontraba en una habitación totalmente oscura, y que ella no podía mover siquiera una extremidad de su cuerpo, salvo la cabeza.

La razón no era otra que unos anillos formados por magia, la apresaban con fuerza, estrangulando su débil cuerpo. Se balanceó con todas sus fuerzas, para tratar de ponerse de pie, cosa que logró minutos después, ya que no tenía fuerzas, y aquellas anillas absorbían su energía.

A ciegas, y tentándole a la suerte –la que hasta el momento no le había favorecido– dio varios saltos, pequeños, recorriendo así la estancia rocosa y húmeda.

Sin esperarlo, un golpe fuerte la alertó; momentáneamente, su campo de visión se nubló, y de la nada, una lluvia de ataques golpearon su persona, consiguiendo romper de su garganta alaridos y quejidos de dolor.

– Por fin volvemos a ver las caras, Bloom... Pagarás por lo que me hiciste en el pasado, y qué mejor momento que ahora, que estás completamente sola.

Aquella voz, algo áspera y silbante, susurró esas palabras contra la nuca de la joven pelirroja; ello hizo que el corazón de la Winx diera un vuelco estrepitoso, y su piel se erizara.

Dado que no había podido ver de quién se trataba por culpa de su aturdimiento y ceguera momentáneos, no supo identificarla en el instante, pero algo en su interior le repetía a gritos, que conocía su persona. La alertaba como una sirena de policía que no dejaba de sonar ante una emergencia.

Inexplicablemente, unas personas cubiertas con unas capuchas irrumpieron en la sala y derribaron a quien retenía a Bloom; habían llegado para rescatarla. Uno de aquellos miembros, liberó a la princesa del reino de Domino de aquellas anillas, y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Dándose una mirada fugaz entre ellos, desaparecieron y se presentaron de la nada en medio del pasillo de Alfea, llevándola hacia la enfermería. Allí, la auxiliaron de inmediato.

Ninguno vio a quienes la llevaron de vuelta, pues se habían escondido, y entonces, tras percatarse que habían ido a buscar a los amigos y pareja de ella, se desvanecieron sin hacer ruido.

No obstante, estarían expectantes a los movimientos que estaban por suceder en los rincones e interior de Alfea.

Nadie estaba a salvo. Y lo descubrirían pronto.

** •*•. *･ﾟ**

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero lo hayáis disfrutado como siempre. ¿Tenéis dudas? ¿Queréis saber qué pasará a continuación? _

_¡Entonces estad pendientes de las próximas actualizaciones!_

_¡Besos mágicos!_

** _ StylishSolarium. _ **


End file.
